


sisa

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, bandom au - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: jika yang ada tinggal dirinya, arya hanya melihat musuh yang asing.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	sisa

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya. penggalan lirik diambil dari halsey - 3am.

_it's three am, and i'm calling everybody that i know_ _._

  
  


  
  


ambun arya punya kebiasaan buruk mengganggu orang lain.

kebanyakan wujudnya hal-hal kecil. ia seseorang yang dikira tidak paham batas pribadi; arya senang memaksa dirinya muat di sofa kecil yang hanya sedikit nyaman ditempati uka dan irfan, sembarangan menjadikan perut sam yang sedang bergoler santai sebagai bantalnya, dan mengacak-acak tas cakra mencari barangnya yang ia titip di sana tanpa bilang ke si empunya. arya, ya, arya tidak pernah kenal personal space orang, begitu kata kawan-kawan bandnya di interview. ia hanya tersenyum. tidak membantah, tidak membenarkan.

sungguh ia sebenarnya tahu batasan orang lain. arya tidak pernah memaksakan dirinya jika yang ia hadapi jelas tak nyaman. tapi hal begitu tidak dipikirnya penting, karena—bukankah mereka semua orang cerdas? mereka pasti tahu arya tidak benar-benar begitu. itu gimik saja. mereka mengatakannya untuk menghibur orang lain. ya, benar, bukan? mereka semua lulusan universitas ternama. perkara begini mudah sekali disadari orang sekelas mereka.

setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sebelum ini.

jam tiga pagi dan arya setengah mabuk di rumahnya sendiri—oh, bukan, ini bukan rumahnya. rumahnya dibakar massa dua hari lalu. arya melirik sekeliling, teringat ini rumah sepupunya yang jauh lebih tua, sidi anwar. sidi anwar seorang musisi kawakan. beda dengan arya dan bandnya, anwar lebih sering membawakan lagu dengan pesan-pesan adem. ia tidak meledak-ledak seperti zaman reaksi. lagunya sederhana dan sarat makna, menenangkan pula menyenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. ia tidak pernah sekontroversial arya dan zaman reaksi—pernah pun barangkali hanya sekali. dan itu karena otaknya terlalu tinggi dipahami masyarakat sini.

apa yang mau ia bicarakan tadi? sidi anwar kenapa? ah, ya. teman-temannya. ataukah kebiasan buruk dirinya?

pikirannya mulai kabur.

ia minum agak banyak tadi. selundupan, karena anwar akan marah bila tahu arya minum-minum lagi, apalagi ini rumahnya, tapi ya. bagaimana. kepalanya bising dan arya tidak punya rumah untuk berpulang sekarang. karier habis, teman minggat, keluarga pergi, dan rumah pun sudah tidak ada lagi. sedikitnya ia cuma bisa memelankan pertikaian tiada henti di benaknya itu.

ah. buat apa ia masih hidup.

sepi, arya merogoh ponselnya. layar belum nyala dan selama sedetik ia melihat pantulan diri di sana: rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya tak berbinar, dan tato di sebelah kanan lehernya terlihat makin melebar dari bentuk asli yang dulu diukir di kulit. itu membuatnya makin kacau. arya tidak pernah suka memandang bayangannya dan menemukan betapa beda ingatannya dengan realita.

tiga lewat lima belas. biasanya di jam ini uka sering terbangun untuk buang air atau makan sebentar. arya membuka kontak (ia tidak pernah lagi bisa membuka media sosial atau aplikasi chatting yang biasa mereka gunakan) dan hampir-hampir menekan tombol gagang hijau, tapi jarinya berhenti di udara. beku.

sesuatu berkelebat di balik matanya, dan arya membatalkan niat. uka tak bisa diharapkan. jarinya menggulirkan laman kontak. kemudian, ia memandangi satu nama di sana, cahbot—kontaknya irfan. nama itu pernah jadi lelucon tersendiri di antara mereka. arya tersenyum sedikit, tapi ia tak kunjung menghubunginya.

ia membayangkan: _tuuuuuut_. atau, _mau apa?_ atau, _siapa kau?_

perutnya berputar. arya cepat-cepat menggulir dan menelepon sam sebagai gantinya. sam orang baik. ia tidak banyak menyalahkan arya seperti irfan dan uka. sam membantunya kembali ke indonesia, meski sekarang ia di sini arya tidak tahu untuk apa juga—ini bukan tempatnya lagi. indonesia tanah tumpah darahnya dan itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat jika orang-orang beruntung, tapi ini sudah bukan tanah airnya lagi. air apa yang ia siram ke sini hanya akan menenggelamkannya kemudian.

arya menunggu.

sampai dering terakhir panggilan tidak diangkat. ia mencoba lagi. sama. arya keras kepala mencoba sepuluh kali dan sepuluh kali itu pula sam mengabaikan panggilannya, entah ia tertidur atau memang sudah lelah berurusan dengannya.

terakhir—dan arya sungguh tidak suka melakukannya—ia menelepon cakra. cakra selalu menganggapnya abang. arya tak mau minta bantuannya, tapi mau ke siapa lagi ia lari? teman-temannya entah mana yang masih asli tulus. selain sam dan cakra, arya tak mempercayai siapa-siapa.

(terakhir kali ia mempercayakan hampir seluruh dirinya, ia sampai ke sini: rama menjatuhkannya, uka hampir membunuhnya dan irfan akhirnya muak juga dengannya.)

arya memijit kepala, menggigit bibir bawah gugup memikirkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. apa yang hendak ia katakan? entah. semua sunyi sekali di sini dan arya mau berbicara panjang lebar, tapi soal apa, ia tak tahu.

dering kelima, dan— _the number you are calling_ _..._

ah. bangsat.

arya mengakhiri panggilan. ia ditinggal lagi sendiri bersama detak jantungnya ( _kapan kau hendak berhenti_ ) dan teriakan dalam pikirannya. memang ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. suaka, sahabat, apalah apalah.

sedikit sesak, arya membuka kancing atas dan meneguk langsung dari botolnya, memikirkan: betapa enak bisa jatuh tanpa takut terluka. seperti dulu. seperti saat ia masih utuh dan zaman reaksi akan selalu di sana, menunggu.

  
  


  
  


_here we go again_ _._


End file.
